Dealing With A Demon
by sinner316
Summary: I have idea for another period piece TMI fanfic; however, this scene would not let go of me and so I had to put it to pen and paper...er, I mean, digital print and computer. Ha! Let me know if you guys are intrigued. No worries, I'm still working on Of Gods and Swords! I just love Sebastian's darkness and his obsession with Clary! My dark mind in insatiable! Happy reading!


"I am _not_ your whore," Clary seethed through clenched teeth. She felt her back pressing into the shelving behind her and new that she was trapped. She tried to look back into his cold, black eyes, but she felt the quickening of her breath and the cold sweat starting to form on her brow.

Sebastian just smirked, "Oh, but you are, Clarissa." He towered over her, placing both of his hands on either side of her head, caging her body between his and the wooden shelving. "You know what I want."

Sebastian leaned his head down and trailed a path with his tongue from her jaw to her cheek, making Clary shudder with disgust. She had to swallow the rising bile in her throat before she spoke.

"I will do it," she said, barely above a whisper, "I will marry you."

Sebastian smiled down at her and moved his hands to cup her beautiful face. He saw the tears forming in her eyes, some spilling over her cheeks. He used his thumbs to wipe them away.

"I knew you would surrender to me, Clarissa," he breathed, "It was only a matter of time and waiting until the right leverage fell into my lap."

Clary felt her back stiffen and her eyes grow cold, "I'm doing this for _him,_ not for you. I will marry you if you lift the bounty on Jace Wayland's life." She lifted her right hand between them, "I want a gentlemen's handshake as your word, Sebastian, or there is no deal."

Sebastian looked at her small hand between them fondly and then raised his laughing eyes to her's, "First of all, you're not a gentlemen, Clarissa, no matter how you dress yourself. And secondly, I want so much more than a handshake from you tonight." He saw her eyes grow wide and he felt the corners of his lips quirk as he watched her sink impossibly further into the shelves behind her.

"You sick bastard," Clary muttered, looking wildly for an escape, but Sebastian's lean, strong body had her right where he wanted her- trapped beneath him.

"Always with the name calling," Sebastian sighed, "That stops now, Clarissa. You will address me with respect as we are now engaged to be husband and wife. Sir, my Lord or _lover,_ will suffice," he let that last name roll of his tongue and waited for his fiery, red head to sputter back at him. When she did not he chuckled to himself, it was almost too easy.

"On your knees, Clarissa," he said, watching the light die from her eyes, but she didn't move. Frustrated, he placed his hands on her shoulders and shoved her roughly down to her knees.

Clary watched with unseeing eyes as Sebastian undid his pants, his bobbing cock springing from its cage. She could feel the sobs bubbling in her chest and it took every thing she had not to scream out for help or fall on the floor, begging for him not to make her do this. She resigned herself to this fate; she would not let him take what tiny bit of dignity she had left. She started to think of Jace, of his adoring, angelic face looking at her and she felt herself get a little bit stronger. She held onto that strength as she watched Sebastian stroke himself off in front of her.

"Open up, whore," he spat, thrusting his dick in her face. Clary did as she was demanded, barely opening her mouth before Sebastian shoved his member unceremoniously deep within her mouth. She chocked on his massive girth, trying desperately to control her gag reflexes. Her petite hands gripped onto Sebastian's legs, trying to gain purchase on something to still her thrashing throat muscles.

Sebastian moaned as he felt her hot mouth wrap around his cock. He had waited ages for this, dreaming about it at night, known of his dreams coming close to the actual feeling of finally getting her here. He ran his shaking hands through her soft, red curls as he moved his hips in and out of her plush mouth. He could feel her trembling beneath him, her breath quickening as the size of his penis took up most of her airway. The quick suctioning of her lungs trying to pull more oxygen to them was making his mind blurry with arousal. She felt so warm and good around him and that only made his climax throttle towards the finish.

He could feel the tightening of his balls seize up closer to his body and knew he would cum at any moment now. He used his hands in her hair to take a tight grip and roughly moved her head in and out of his crotch, meeting his own pounding hips with each thrust he gave her. He felt the tears and the sobs rip from the beautiful red head between his legs, but he just ignored her.

"Ahh fuck," he shouted, "I'm going to cum now!" Seconds later he exploded within her mouth, filling her mouth with his seed, but he didn't stop his pumping until he had milked every ounce out of his wilting cock. He slowly slipped out of her abused mouth and watched as his cum seeped from her mouth.

"Swallow it, bitch," he commanded, pulling her head back to look at him with a rough tug. He watched, satisfied, as he saw her throat muscles gulp, taking his cum with it. "Beautiful," he muttered, as he gazed over the sweat and cum covered features of his wife-to-be.

Clary narrowed her eyes to the floor, ashamed of what she had just done. "Get out," she growled, her eyes burning with tears, "You got what you came for, now get out of my ale house."

Sebastian kneeled down next to her, gripping her chin between two of his fingers and lifted her eyes to his, "I am far from done, Clarissa."

"No!" Clarissa barked at him, "I will do no more tonight!" She tried to get off her knees, but Sebastian was quicker. Placing his boot against her chest, he pushed, sending her sprawling on her back to the floor. He was on her in an instant, his weight once again trapping her beneath him.

"Do not fight me, Clarissa," he sneered, "I have the power here, so unless you want me to change the bounty to _dead or alive_ on your lover's head, I suggest you do as I say."

Clary instantly stilled her thrashing underneath Sebastian's figure. She just laid there underneath him, not daring to look into his laughing eyes as she once again surrendered to him.

"That's it," he crooned, his hand traveling up her curves below him, settling his wandering hand on her petite breast. He massaged the little mound with his hand and Clary could feel his cock stirring in between her legs once again. He lowered his head to her ear and whispered, "I want you naked, bent over that table over there, and legs spread. Do you understand me, whore?" He loved using that word, it was so empowering to him. He felt like he owned every single inch of her beautiful body and soul. He relished in it.

Sebastian slowly rolled away from her trembling body, "Now, Clarissa," he commanded and watched as she slowly lifted herself to her feet. She mechanically walked over to the table and began undressing herself, her eyes staring off into the distance, looking at something and yet nothing in the far distance. Sebastian watched with hooded eyes as she began undressing with her back towards him. He walked up to her, his body just far enough not to touch her's, but close enough to alert her senses to his closeness.

Clary swallowed the lump rising in her throat as she bent over to step out of her pants, feeling Sebastian's groin bump into her's. His hands found her hips and steadied her against him, she didn't miss the groan escaping his lips. She slowly straightened and began working on the string at the front of her shirt, but his two hands stilled her's in his grasp.

"Let me," he whispered, as he began untying the shirt, revealing her naked breasts to the cold air. She felt her nipples react to the cold air surrounding her and shivered, earning a chuckle from the demon behind her. Sebastian slowly lowered the shirt material down her arms and let it float to the ground in between them. He brought his hands back to her breasts and cupped them in his palms, testing their weight in his hands. He pulled her to him, his hands massaging her breasts, his fingers playfully teasing her nipples.

Clary could help the arousal she felt as his manipulation of her breasts continued, fogging her mind with unsolicited arousal and need. She unwillingly arched her breasts further into his hand and she felt his growl of approval from his lips.

"I knew you wanted this," he muttered just behind her ear, "You were made for me, Clarissa." He slowly bent her over the table, running his hands soothingly down her back, pushing her soft curls over one shoulder. He took his cock in one hand and placed it against her anus, "I want _all_ of you, Clarissa." He gently nudged the tip of his cock into her anus, causing Clary to squeal in pain. Her small hand hit the table, her legs growing stiff as he advanced his penis further and further into her ass.

Sebastian didn't stop until he was buried all the way to the hilt, her precious ass cheeks covering him beautifully. He admired them as he lazily pumped in and out of her, the feeling of her surrounding him almost sending him flying over the edge. But he bit back against his climax, he wanted to savor this moment. Leaning over her sobbing body, he placed his hands on her waist and pumped into her, steadily increasing his rhythm until the roughness of the thrusts was pushing the table underneath them. He chuckled, this night couldn't get any better. He smiled, of course it could.

Sebastian's right hand slid around her waist, dipping between her aching thighs and massaged her tender vaginal fold, "I want to save the best part for our wedding bed." He inserted two fingers into her warming, canal and earned a squeal of pleasure from her whimipering lips. "The things I will do to you, to this pussy, you will never want to leave our bed." He stroked her clit with his thumb and relished in her moaning. He slipped his fingers from her cunt and beat her into the table below them, exploding into her ass when his climax overwhelmed him. He pumped her until his limp dick slid from her anus.

Satisfied he pulled out of her cleanly and began placing himself back into his pants, ignoring the still, but quietly sobbing woman bent over the table. "That wasn't too bad for a first fuck, Clarissa," he gathered his belonging and headed from the door, "But in the future, I expect more of an active role from my wife." And with that, he was out of the door, plunging the room into complete silence.

Clary lowered herself to the ground, her thighs and ass too sore to sit on anything, so she just cradled herself into a ball and let her sobs fall from her mouth. She would cry tonight, she would curse his name tonight, for in the morning, she would have the resolve she needed to beat the bastard at his own game. She had something, _someone,_ to fight for. But tonight, tonight she would feel sorry for herself. Clary let her sobs will her to sleep as she laid there, naked, on the cold hard ground, her will to survive this cruel test of faith already growing like a seed, deep within her soul.


End file.
